


Blueberry

by MortuaryBee



Series: Better Left Unsaid [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Canon Compliant, Comedy, Conversations, Existential Crisis, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 02:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12695814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MortuaryBee/pseuds/MortuaryBee
Summary: Sam confronts Dean about his Cas problem.





	Blueberry

"So..."

 

"So?"

 

"So what the hell was that?"

 

"What? I can’t have blueberry every once in awhile?"

 

"Dean. Come on. You were not just eating pie."

 

"Oh, there's always some ulterior motive with you, man. Why can’t I just enjoy things?"

 

"You can, but you don’t just “enjoy” Cas."

 

"Cas? What does Cas have to do with anything?"

 

"Everything! You just stuffed your mouth with three slices of pie instead of him while he was stuck listening to angel radio."

 

"Aw come on Sam!"

 

"It’s not my fault you were fellating the fork. Just talk to him or...something."

 

"Gross. Cas? He’s not even my type."

 

"So you admit you have a type?"

 

"No! Of course not. You know I’m not- I mean even hypothetically, Cas?"

 

"Yeah, I know. It's weird like, really, really, and I mean _extra_ weird. You’re my brother."

 

"Alright I got it. Let’s just...not talk about Cas."

 

"I know it’s gotta be even weirder for you. But dude you stared at his ass for like five minutes. If his vessel was a woman you guys would’ve already-

 

Here. Maybe you should have a slice. Blood sugar’s low. Making you see things."

 

"Oh so I'm hallucinating now?"

 

"Wouldn’t be the first time."

 

Cas reappears, standing behind Dean's chair.

"First time for what?"

 

Dean chokes. Sam pats him on the back and addresses Cas.

 

"Nothing. It's not important."

 

 

 

"...Do you require assistance?"

 

"No worries, big guy. It's all good. Really good. Really really good."

 

Dean frowns at Sam’s expression.

 

"Actually you know what? I’m gunna finish this in my room where the only one judging my dessert choice is me."

 

"Not judging you on the dessert!"


End file.
